


Babe, You Try So Hard

by calmlikesurrender



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmlikesurrender/pseuds/calmlikesurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is restless and thirsty, but Liam sighs and takes his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe, You Try So Hard

Zayn is restless and thirsty, but Liam sighs and takes his time.

            This is every morning. This is a first time, the sun sneaks in between the blinds and touches Zayn’s skin and Liam’s eyes and nothing should ever feel this incredible, Zayn thinks, nothing.

            Liam gives the world quick, careless glances, but Zayn studies for clues.

            Poetry in the powerful lines and notches, revelations written on grains of sand.

            “What are you thinking about?” Liam asks.

            “You,” Zayn says, because it’s true and kind of terrifying.

            The way Liam’s bottom lip pouts around  _you_. How his brows raise a little at Zayn’s admission. He doesn’t do this often- divulge delicate truths between sheets, clammy palms.

            He’s composed and he misdirects. But it’s Liam. And Zayn sees poetry in how the light catches his hair and turns it a misty gold, dusty and burnt and he sighs again.

            “Last night was amazing,” he says and Zayn nods.

            “We should do this,” he says and Liam just stares at him. He can’t tell if he means it, or if he’s saying what Liam wants to hear. He does that a lot.

            He’ll let words slip from his lips, forming odd pairings that make Liam smile until he catches how they don’t reach Zayn’s eyes.

            “I like you a lot,” Liam says slowly.

            Zayn watches him and tries to find the right words for his eyes.

             _Copper_  and  _gold_  and he eases toward  _blistered_  but loses his footing somewhere along  _dried oak leaves_. Struggles past  _maroon_  and _cinnamon_  and can’t find his way back.

            “We should do this,” he says again because it’s all he can make his mouth say.

            Liam squeezes his hand and looks at him the way Zayn imagines he would look at himself if he could.  _You try so hard._

_It’s sad and you’re weak and there are streaks of grey at your temples. Babe, you try so hard._

Liam kisses Zayn’s neck and he decides on  _chestnut_.

“I’ll see you,” Liam says, untangling himself from Zayn’s emaciated limbs.  _With gold pieces, chunks of soft metal from the earth._

“I love you,” Zayn says when the door closes. 


End file.
